vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Sensui
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: 'Shinobu Sensui (Minoru, Kazuya, and Naru are other names he's been called but Shinobu as his original name) '''Origin: 'Yu Yu Hakusho '''Classification: Human/Spirit Detective Age: '''26 '''Attack Potency: City Level+ (superior to 100% over 100% Toguro, also is confirmed Minoru is the second strongest personality after Shinobu) | Small City Level (Yusuke stated his Kazuya's personality is a trash compared to Minoru) | Small Country Level (defeated three upper A Class at once without much effort) | Country Level (slightly superior to Yusuke, also is a lower S Class Human, which is stated to destroy an entire country, and can easily kill an army of 500 upper A Class since Hiei defeated Mukuro's army when he was still an upper A Class Demon) Range: '''At least a few kilometers '''Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Durability: City Level+ '''(tanked punches from Yusuke) | '''Small City Level | Country Level (Hiei's Jaō Ensatsu-ken couldn't even scratch his defensive armor) | Country Level Striking Strength: At least Class PJ, likely higher (superior to 100% over 100% Toguro) | Class TJ+ | Class EJ+ | Class EJ+ (destroyed an enormous mesa with a shockwave of his punch in the Demon World, which is more durable than the Human World) Stamina: Very large and he really has not shown to tire. During his fight with Yusuke, while they were destroying their surroundings and running around, pacing back and forth, he was actually enjoying himself. Standard equipment: '''Gun Arm as Kazuya '''Intelligence: '''The mastermind of the Chapter Black plot which involved opening a portal to the demon world, manipulated the spirit world and human authorities, good leader, master martial artist, good combat strategist, and was able to predict Yusuke's movement in minutes within just fighting him. '''Weaknesses: '''Had a disease which was gonna kill him within a month. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Reikoresshuken: Sensui gathers up a ball of spirit energy and then kicks it and it spreads out into multiple balls of energy heading toward the opponent. Gun Arm: '''As his Kazuya personality he can use a gun arm which fires powerful energy blasts. '''Sacred/Holy Energy: The strongest form of energy that can only be attained through decades of training(It was shortened to a couple of years with Sensui since he had multiple personalities). It appears as a glowing golden aura around him that he can manipulate and construct into an gold armor that augments his defense or into a blue armor that can augment his offensive strength. Reppa Fuujin Ken: '''Sensui raises his arm and summons a tornado in the process that envelopes it's opponent. If the opponent's caught then he/she will be caught multiple times. Others '''Notable Victories Whitebeard(One Piece) Kizaru(One Piece) One Pieceverse(One Piece) (Outdated, he can't solo the verse anymore, however Sensui would still be able to defeat any One Piece character one on one) Ryu and Ken(Street Fighter) Metalseadramon and Machinedramon(Digimon) (With help from King Piccolo from DBZ) Fairy Tail verse Key: Minoru Sensui | Kazuya Sensui | Defensive Armor | Offensive Armor Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans